


Waking up with Jimin II

by minakim



Series: Waking Up With Jimin [2]
Category: Park Jimin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ongoing storyline, Relationship(s), Smut, Sunbae relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minakim/pseuds/minakim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up with Jimin doesn’t necessarily mean it’s morning.  ...if he wakes up in the dead of night with a craving for noona, I’m not going to deny him or myself that pleasure, though sometimes I may give him a hard time about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up with Jimin II

**Author's Note:**

> Second in a series: Waking up with Jimin

It doesn’t happen as often as I’d like, but every once in a while, I find myself waking up with Jimin.

“Uhnnn…ah!” The sound of my own voice, well, moan really, is what woke me up. My eyes opened to the darkness of what was still night. My body was tense, caught in an arch somewhere between a stretch and an involuntary spasm. Jimin’s warm hand under my thin sleeping shirt must have been playing with my nipples for a while as they were already hard and sensitive and he was the direct cause of my moan and the arched state of my back and neck.

“Awwww, baby, I feel like I only just fell asleep… Aren’t you tired?” I hoarsely asked.

“How can I sleep when I finally have this rare night to spend with you babe?” He made sure to breathily whisper in my ear. Then he bit my earlobe gently and dragged his teeth down clinking against my earrings lightly. “Mmmmm,” we both hummed in unison.

Waking up with Jimin doesn’t necessarily mean it’s morning. This kid (and I teasingly call him that since I am a noona to him and also his sunbae at work) can amazingly function on not much sleep. I guess that’s a factor of both his work habits and his youth. And I don’t mind, because we steal away our time together secretively, so it’s not that often that we find ourselves spending the night together. And if he wakes up in the dead of night with a craving for noona, I’m not going to deny him or myself that pleasure, though sometimes I may give him a hard time about it.

I have never told him how much older I am than him, and I don’t plan to. Thankfully a lucky draw in genetics and my career as a dancer/choreographer have provided me with the look and body of someone a bit younger than my actual years. He’s never asked me how old I am either, smart boy.

“Mmmmm, I knowww,” I purred as he began to push my shirt up and pull it over my head. “We never have enough time to ourselves. But yesterday was particularly exhausting and I’m all tense and tired,” I whined. I knew I would give in to him, no matter how tired I was, but maybe I could get a little extra something out of it too…

“Okay, okay, then let me help you with all that tension. Roll over.”

I turned onto my stomach, relaxed my arms with my hands poised just slightly above and to the sides of my head. Oh, yay! He was going to give me one of his fabulous massages, and we both knew where this would end, so that made it all the more exciting. 

With a flick of his arm, he sent the bedcovers sailing down to the foot of the bed. His fingers first found the waistband of his boxers that I was wearing, and he slipped them off with ease as I lifted my hips. He took off his own boxers next (he was already shirtless). Then he straddled me sitting across the backs of my thighs. As he settled down he made sure to nestle his cock into the cleft of my ass cheeks. I loved feeling him against me as he got hard, he was such a tease and it was such a turn on.

He must have grabbed the small bottle of coconut massage oil at some point, because I could smell that lovely scent that always took me to the beach, under a hot baking sun, where unlike Jimin, I could lay and tan all day long, as bare as socially acceptable. 

His slicked hands were soon at the back of my neck, gently stroking out to my shoulders then back in towards my neck; down the sides of my spine to my lower back and then all the way back up again. Long smooth strokes that began to relax me. Across and back, down and up, sweeping gentle strokes with the whole of his soft warm hands, sometimes with a little more pressure on the heel of his hands as he pushed from my waist back up to my tight shoulders. “Mmmm, soooo nice,” I cooed, “But I’m ready, go harder.”

“Are you talking dirty to me already?” he joked. 

“You know what I mean,” I retorted.

His strong hands began to knead the aching muscles along my neck and shoulders. His thumbs dug in with the firm deep pressure that I loved. “Ahhh, that feels so good Jimin…” He continued to press and squeeze along my shoulders until he went so deep I flinched a little. “It’s okay,” I reassured him, “I really need this, just not so hard right there. Maybe get across my lower back too, pleeeese?”

“Sure thing babe. Maybe here too?” He wrapped his fingers around my hips and dug his thumbs into the dips at the sides of my glutes. I was always sore and sensitive there after a long day of dancing.

“Ahhh, just a little oww there…” I squealed softly.

“Sorry, sorry. I’ll make it better.” His touch lightened up and soon his hands were softly kneading my ass like dough. “Better, right?”

“I think now you’re enjoying this as much as I am…”

“Can’t help it. You have such a great ass, and it feels so nice in my hands!” 

“Well, I feel something else pretty nice rubbing up against my ass now.” His cock was rock hard and between the massage oil and his precum, he was teasingly sliding it with ease up and down between my ass cheeks. I was getting so turned on, I’d forgotten that I’d asked him to rub my lower back. I inched my knees forward a little and angled my hips upward as I nudged back against him. He got the invitation loud and clear. I was wet, he was slippery; he sank himself all the way in to me with ease. “Unnhhh. Ohhh, yess.”

We both loved doing it this way. I think he really felt in control, and I probably looked more submissive with my waist or my ass in his hands and my face pushed down against the bed, hair splayed out like Medusa and my hands clawing at the sheets or pushing against the headboard. I’m not complaining though, because from this angle he almost immediately hit my g-spot every time and it was fucking amazing.

He pulled back and sank into me again, this time with a little more force. “Unnhhh,” I moaned again. “I’m ready, go harder baby, you know what I mean this time too.”

We both pulled away from each other and rammed back together. Again. And again. “Oh - God, you - feel - so - good - babe,” he put the words together with each thrust. “I’m not going to last too much longer…”

“Okay, just give me a little hand or both hands and I’ll be right there with you.”

I pushed myself up with my elbows just slightly lifting my body off the bed. Jimin arched forward over my back bringing his left forearm under me, settling down onto his left elbow, his hand just able to caress, tweak, pinch and roll my right nipple delightfully. The fingers of his right hand found my clit and slid back and forth over it with skill. Then he continued to thrust into me as I pushed back against him. Our hitched breathing and almost continuous moaning told us we were both almost there. A few more, “Unnhhh!” “Fuck.” “There.” “Ahhhh.” and we both shook and shivered; our bodies pulsed together for a few long moments and then we collapsed into the bed.

I rolled over to face him. His dark eyes were closed, his usually plump mouth drawn into a thin line with a hint of a smile at the corners. I stroked his perfect cheek and his eyes fluttered open. “How was that performance sunbae?” he questioned, almost sincerely, with just a touch of mocking. “Pretty damn good kid. But as with everything, more practice can make it better,” and I chuckled just to rub it in a little. As I got up to head to the bathroom, I looked over my shoulder and said, “You’d better get some rest now, there’s another rehearsal scheduled for morning.” As I turned my head away, a pair of boxer shorts came flying over my shoulder and I heard Jimin say, “Sunbae better get some rest, because in about four hours you’re gonna see why I’m your favorite performer!” I scooped up the boxers, smiled to myself and shut the bathroom door.

I don’t know how long this affair of ours will last, it’s not really something I see continuing on for long. While opportunities are limited, he, and all the guys in the group for that matter, really have their pick of hundreds, maybe thousands of girls and women willing to be with them. Plus he’s young (oh so young), and at some point, he’ll want to be with someone closer to his age and maybe start a family. It’s not something I like to think about too much right now, because of course I’d love to keep it this way. Me, waking up with Jimin. Just me. But I don’t even have any guarantees that even now, it’s just me. We’ve never talked about this being an exclusive relationship. He is an idol… And after all, it’s not like I have a leash on him. Hmmm, but maybe for next time that’s not such a bad idea.

For now, I’m just enjoying the fact that, tomorrow morning, I’m waking up with Jimin.


End file.
